flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44, 45, 46, 47, 48, 49, 50, 51, 52, 53, 54, 55, 56, 57, 58 ---- Stormstar angled his ears towards the Medicine Cat den, wondering where his sister ran off to, seeing that Lilywing's body needed to be prepared for vigil. Her disappearance was starting to worry him greatly. 22:50, January 9, 2016 (UTC) (ugh, my arms are all messed up) Palepaw couldn't accept it. There couldn't be another death. She prayed for Covesplash's safe kitting, but knew she had little control over what StarClan intended to do. Lost souls in reverie 23:35, January 9, 2016 (UTC) (heh, my spine's twisting...and yay blazerage!) Cypresspaw flattened his ears, hearing the soft mews of his new relatives. "Let's...let's get out of here..."---- Turning, Stormstar left camp, following his younger sister's scent trails. He was also trying to get away from all of the death going on in camp...he needed to be happy, he just came back from some disappointing and worthless journey. And now all of this. 23:52, January 9, 2016 (UTC) (we can be unhappy together. though a messed up arm is not as bad) She hadn't known where she would be going, but her mind led her to the border. Blazefire was surprised, but then not. She had ties to this place: the bonds she'd forged on the quest, and Stormstar. Her best friend. Blazefire squared her shoulders and crossed the border, forcing herself not to look back. Lost souls in reverie 00:03, January 10, 2016 (UTC) (I get to go to the chiropractor every other week...thanks to my fused vertebrae) Stormstar found himself drifting to the border, losing his sister's scent trail, causing him to be upset. 00:21, January 10, 2016 (UTC) (that must suck really bad. can you be 'repaired'. also, advice: receiving overhand serves hurt. so bad). She took deliberate steps towards camp. Suddenly, she picked it up, a scent that caused her heart to do several flips in her chest. "Stormstar?" Lost souls in reverie 00:27, January 10, 2016 (UTC) (the fuse? no, i just have to use my left foot more than thirty times in soccer, so my spine is twisted back. gotta stretch too) Stormstar tensed, his heart racing with relief, as he thought it was his sister. But then, he recognized the voice, and reminded him that it wasn't. Turning, the leader ruffled his pelt, gazing at the ginger molly coolly. "Y'know...you're pretty far in FlameClan territory." Surprisingly, he spoke quite calmly. 00:31, January 10, 2016 (UTC) (at least you don't have to wear a brace) Blazefire blinked back calmly. " I know. That's because I wanted to walk to your camp, and ask you a question." Lost souls in reverie 00:36, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Stormstar hesitated, but he nodded. "Alright...c'mon." Turning, he let out a soft sigh, disappointed that he had to give his search for his younger sister up. Walking at a steady pace, he pushed his way back into camp. 00:39, January 10, 2016 (UTC) " Now that we're in camp," Blazefire said calmly, " I shall ask you the question." Blazefire sat down calmly, ignore the stares of the FlameClan cats. She sensed grief in the air- but ignored it for the moment. In a quiet tone that could only be heard by Stormstar, she said: " I want to join FlameClan. Forever." Lost souls in reverie 00:44, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Stormstar nodded, sitting down awkwardly. Didn't she want to speak in his den, like most cats? Then again, she was a bit too bold for her own good, so he didn't challenge her. However, her question had taken him back, his blue eyes surrounding in surprise. "R-Really...? Why?" 00:47, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Her green eyes remained disturbingly unemotional. " They called me a traitor," she said brusquely, not wanting to spread drama about ScorchClan. She tilted her head to one side. " Will you let me stay?"--- Palepaw stared at Blazefire, eyes round. Lost souls in reverie 00:50, January 10, 2016 (UTC) The leader gazed at his clanmates hesitantly. "...Why did they accuse you of being a traitor?" 00:51, January 10, 2016 (UTC) She was talking so low, he would have to strain to hear her. "Quite frankly, it's none of your buisness." Lost souls in reverie 00:54, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Stormstar flicked his tail tip, slightly annoyed with her lack of a response. "...Fine, but if you mess with my Clan, I'll have to kick you out. I'd die over and over for them." 00:56, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Her eyes hardened. Blazefire fought hard to keep her claws from unsheathing. " You believe them? You think- whatever the reason- I'd betray my Clan? You really think that?" she fought furiously to keep her voice from raising, and managed to succeed. Lost souls in reverie 00:59, January 10, 2016 (UTC) "I didn't say I believed them," Stormstar replied, keeping his calm, "it goes for anyone who joins FlameClan." 01:01, January 10, 2016 (UTC) " If you had any idea what I've gone through-" Blazefire cut herself off. " Alright then. May I stay?" Lost souls in reverie 01:04, January 10, 2016 (UTC) "Yes, you may," Stormstar replied, turning his back to the ginger she-cat to face the two bodies of the queens, closing his eyes. "...We need someone to foster their litters." 01:06, January 10, 2016 (UTC) She looked at him weirdly, at first believing his sentence applied to her. " It is a terrible thing," Blazefire said slowly. " I believe you have a third queen, judging by the scents I pick up? She could." Lost souls in reverie 01:08, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Stormstar nodded slowly. "Yeah...the mother to my nieces, Brightfern...but that's a lot of mouths to feed, I do hope she can handle them all." 01:10, January 10, 2016 (UTC) (brb)" If her own litter is less dependent on her milk, I believe she should be able to," Blazefire said slowly, feeling gazes drawn to her. She dipped her head to Stormstar, who was now her leader, which was very weird. " I'll just... go somewhere. You may want to explain." Lost souls in reverie 01:12, January 10, 2016 (UTC) "Her litter's still very young, as far as I know," He responded, flicking his ear towards Sisalkit and Hopkit. "And, because you are now part of our Clan, you should probably pay vigil to Lilywing and Covesplash..." He nodded to the two bodies. "Just to be respectful-" He stopped as Skycloud gently bumped up against his body, giving him a bit of a scare. 01:14, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Brightfern looked up from the dead queen's bodies then she got up and padded over to Stormstar. "I can care for their kits if you'd like.." She offered quietly she sounded nervous. --Bluestar340 Stormstar let out a soft sigh of relief, and nodded gratefully to Brightfern. "Yes, that'd help the entire Clan out, thank you." Skycloud, meanwhile, clung to her leader's side like a tick, casting Blazefire a curious glance. 01:22, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Brigtfern dipped her head respectfully and padded over to her kits and wrapped her tail around them. --Bluestar340 Blazefire nodded once and sat down in the clearing by herself, but not once betraying a sign of discomfort. Perhaps this wasn't a great opener as it made her seem to at ease, but it was the only way she thought she could protect herself. --- Palepaw got up and sat next to her. Lost souls in reverie 01:50, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Violetheart sat down with a sigh. Where is Infernopaw? --- Birchheart decided to begin her pacing once more while Icicleleap watched her. 01:57, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Randomly, she wondered what would happen if they looked over and spotted her. So far, they were oblivious, but FlameClan cats were. Cold shock washed over her. She was one of them now. Her heart ached for home, so hard she thought her chest would burst. She didn't want this- this somber and grave looking rock! She didn't want to be at a strange cat's vigil! She... all she wanted was to be back home. The tabby didn't even notice Palepaw's prescence until the latter spoke. " Do you know my father?" Lost souls in reverie 02:01, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Owlwing was just ahead of Rapidstream, just a few feet from the rock. Rapidstream put all used all of her speed and flew into the air, flying above Owlwing and landed on the rock. Owlwing stopped by the foot of the rock, panting and shocked. "Woah..." 02:09, January 10, 2016 (UTC) " Y-your father?" Blazefire said, startled out of her thoughts. " Who is... oh," studying Palepaw's build and countenance, she realized. " Smokeash."--- "Smokeash," Palepaw confirmed painfully. Lost souls in reverie 02:15, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Brightfern told her kits to stay near the nursery then she padded over to Palepaw and Blazefire. The she-cat nodded warmly to her former apprentice and then she looked at Blazefire her eyes remained warm. "Hello Palepaw." She meowed she then added to the the other cat "You're Blazefire, correct?" --Bluestar340 Snowdrift was grieving for his mate. ---- Shadekit was hungry. (when's the storm going to be?) --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:45, January 10, 2016 (UTC) (very soon). " I am Blazefire," the ginger tabby meowed, dipping her head to the queen. Turning to Palepaw, she said: " Yes, I knew him. I mentored his sister." Lost souls in reverie 13:46, January 10, 2016 (UTC) The bodies were buried, there was a noise, a wailing noise. Kits cried, apprentices whimpered tho their mentors, and Infernopaw was still gone. He sat in a tree, dreaming happily of his future with his mate and kits. Then, it started to rain. 15:02, January 10, 2016 (UTC) " What in the...?" Blazefire exclaimed, hearing a wailing coming from somewhere. She flattened her ears, feeling rain splash onto her muzzle. " What is that?" Lost souls in reverie 15:04, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Falconheart pricked her ears from beside her son's recovering body. "...Something's coming..." The wind roared in her ears, louder than anything she had heard, the rain pouring down in sheets. She nudged her son, trying to wake him up in case they needed to leave. Try to be a [[User talk:Stormver|'RAINBOW']] in someone's cloud 15:08, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Thankfully, he went quickly, and more peacefully than others would soon die. There was a flash of light, lightning, and then Infernopaw was dead. 15:09, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Brightfern quickly got all the kits into the nursery she then stood outside of it making sure they didn't come out. --Bluestar340 The loud sirens stopped, but the thunder and lightning continued to flash and rumble. Blazefire darted out of camp, something wasn't normal. What she saw made her scream before she could stop it. A twisting, turning cloud was hading through the Twolegplace, eating the trees and nests. She ran back in. " We have to leave! Get out, get out!" Lost souls in reverie 15:16, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Stormstar sprang to his paws immediately. "Evacuate camp, head to the Falling Star's higher land!" Stormstar announced, screeching at the top of his lungs. 15:18, January 10, 2016 (UTC) " Go!" Blazefire said shrilly. Rain fell even harder, running into her eyes and quickly making her fur wet. A wooshing sound filled her ears, along with the flash of thunder and rumble of lightning. " Get the kits out!" she barked to Palepaw, who nodded and ran towards the nursery. Lost souls in reverie 15:20, January 10, 2016 (UTC) (bye Inferno) Icestorm and Swiftfoot had been out, and the pouring rain didn't help them in seeing through the storm. Trees shuddered from gusty winds, one eventually toppling and hooking Icestorm in its tangle of branches. The white tom was covered in scratches, his sister crying out her grief as he died in the branches, his pelt stained with blood and Swiftfoot in mortal terror. Stuck between her grief and fear, the she-cat was frozen, unable to move, and she, too, was dead in a matter of minutes. Her body would be found under a large tree branch that had crushed her, the black and white head staring at her brother's deceased body. (had to kill 'em both, why not do it now?) Try to be a [[User talk:Stormver|'RAINBOW']] in someone's cloud 15:21, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Cypresspaw helped get the apprentices out of the apprentice's den, and then helped with the kits. Meanwhile, Stormstar guided the remaining elders out of their den. 15:22, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Palepaw darted into the nursery and grabbed a kit, running out of camp with it in her jaws. Lost souls in reverie 15:25, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Songpaw helped as well, carrying Sisalkit in her jaws, the kit complaining in the process. However, she was going the wrong way, so Cypresspaw pursued her. "Songpaw! That's the wrong way!" 15:27, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Brightfern grabbed Hopkit and then she looked around making sure others had all the kits she then looked worriedly around for her mate. --Bluestar340 Songpaw then realized she was heading towards the tornado, her eyes widening in surprise. "O-Oh dear StarClan!" She gasped, turning quickly, only for a large branch to fall on her and trap her, Sisalkit tumbling from her grasp. "Songpaw!!" Cypresspaw yelped. 15:30, January 10, 2016 (UTC) (gosh y'all are fast) Falconheart could sense the urgency and woke her son up, muttering, "Listen here, m'boy, we've got a problem and we're evacuating. Get a kit and go." The tom nodded and trotted to get a kit, darting after his mother with his mentor and Sunrisepaw following. Try to be a [[User talk:Stormver|'RAINBOW']] in someone's cloud 15:36, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Songpaw knew she was done for, her legs were going numb. She let out a soft cry of pain, but glanced up at Cypresspaw. "Th-there's no use, I can't walk...and I'm stuck. Take Sisalkit and run!" She ordered, Cypresspaw quickly replying, "b-but-" "Go!!" She snapped again, and Cypresspaw hesitantly agreed, taking Sisalkit and fleeing. Songpaw would later be swept up by the tornado. 15:39, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Brightfern ran toward the entrance, 'Where are you Phoenixflame..' She thought nervously. ----- Hopkit stayed silent her eyes were full of shock and fear. --Bluestar340 (just gonna say she's carrying Nocturnalkit) Palepaw's heart twisted, but she kept running. She dodged a branch as the tree behind her fell. Lost souls in reverie 15:42, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Phoenixflame leaped out of the nursery, racing to his mate before panting. "everyone's out of the nursery, let's go!!" 15:43, January 10, 2016 (UTC) "Is there anything I can do to help?" Violetheart asked, heart heavy. Birchheart pushed in beside her with perked ears. "Yeah, anything?" 15:44, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Brightfern nodded looking scared, she then quickly ran out of camp her fur was flat from the wind. -- Bluestar340 (shall we do the death of you-know-who?) Griffinpaw kept running. Try to be a [[User talk:Stormver|'RAINBOW']] in someone's cloud 16:01, January 10, 2016 (UTC) (yeah, but not now) Palepaw deposited her precious cargo in safety, and then raced back. It was a terrifying sight: the sky was dark and scary, and the funnel was churning its way through the trees. Palepaw was thrown aside again by the wind, but scrambled to her feet and took off running for camp. As she passed the waterfall, she saw it swelling and pouring over its banks. Skidding into camp she called out: " Leave camp! The waterfall's flooding!" Lost souls in reverie 16:38, January 10, 2016 (UTC) (k, when?) Griffinpaw set his supplied kit down and glanced back at the growing funnel. "P-Palepaw!!" He gasped, as she went running back. "No! She'll be killed!" He ran after her, searching for her everywhere. "P-Palepaw?!?" Swanpaw, meanwhile, heard her brother's cry and Palepaw's warning, getting caught in the flood and pulling herself out of it quickly. She let out a fit of coughing, shaking her head and running. Try to be a [[User talk:Stormver|'RAINBOW']] in someone's cloud 16:46, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Featherfrost flicked an ear, barely able to here Palepaw's screams. As the waterfall began splashing itself through the camp, she began midly coughing. The water tugged on the back of her paws, pulling Featherfrost back into the water. "H-help! P-please!.." sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 16:55, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Cypresspaw eventually reunited with his family, racing after them with Sisalkit in his jaws.---- Larkshade raced about camp, swerving around cats to find his son. "Hawkpaw? Hawkpaw, where are you?!" The bicolored warrior cried out, his eyes round with fear. "Songpaw, are you with him? Where are you two?!" 18:02, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:FlameClan